hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Pahele (episode)
Pahele (Trap) is the 11th episode of Season 2 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis A group of drug dealers kidnap a bus of young children and their teacher with the drug dealers giving the local authorities one simple demand: they want the cocaine that Hawaii Five-0 confiscated and is in being stored in the forfeiture locker but all is not what it seems... Plot Governor Samuel Denning holds a press conference with Denning revealing a large cocaine shipment was obtained in a previous bust. In attendance are the members of the Hawaii Five-0 Task Force: Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua. However, during the press conference, a group hijack a bus containing young school children. It's soon revealed that the group work for a drug cartel and the group are demanding the shipment of cocaine in exchange for the children. Steve soon brings the shipment to a van which is later blown up with the team realizing that with the van and shipment of cocaine having been destroyed, the case against the leader of the cartel will most likely be dismissed. The team are eventually successful in tracking down the school bus which is in a cemetery factory. They also rescue the children and kill all the members of the drug cartel with the children being reunited with their parents. One of the fathers of the kidnapped children later identifies one of the heads of the drug cartel with the head being arrested. Meanwhile, as a result of events in the previous episode, Joe White is Court-martialed and forced into early retirement much to Steve's distress although White continues investigating Shelburne who according to White is the only person Wo Fat fears. White is later seen calling an unidentified person and informing them that they need to move before revealing that Steve's getting too close to the investigation. Notes * Danny is wearing a tie for the press conference being held by Gov. Sam Denning. * Commanding Officer Joe White was court-martialed and forced into early retirement for using military forces and aircraft for personal use. (Rescuing Steve McGarrett from North Korea.) * Yakuza member, Adam Noshimuri is introduced. * Steve knows how to drive a school buss. Deaths Death Count Steve McGarrett's Kill Count * Steve McGarrett killed Karla. Steve McGarrett's Kill Count * Chin Ho Kelly killed Hugo Castillo. Quotes Governor Sam Denning: Three days ago, the Five-O task force seized $80 million worth of cocaine being smuggled into Honolulu Harbor on a Colombian fishing vessel. Steve McGarrett: I see you broke out the formal wear, too, huh? Danny Williams: Dog and pony show - perfect occasion to wear a tie. Kono Kalakaua: I always liked the tie. Head of a Judicial Review Board: We have heard the testimony from Lieutenant Commander McGarrett about your actions in Korea. If his account is accurate, which we are here to verify, then this board has the utmost respect for your bravery and heroism. LT CDR Joe White: Thank you, sir. Head of a Judicial Review Board: Is it true you led four civilians into enemy territory and extracted the area with zero personnel casualties? LT CDR Joe White: Yes, sir. Head of a Judicial Review Board: You engaged an enemy who outnumbered and out armed you, and you were victorious? LT CDR Joe White: Yes, sir. "Adapt and overcome," that's our motto. Head of a Judicial Review Board: And you entered hostile territory on a decommissioned helicopter that by most estimates would be considered unmaneuverable, let alone battle-ready? LT CDR Joe White: I had the help of an experienced civilian pilot, sir. Head of a Judicial Review Board: You're saying you proceeded without the aid of any other active members of the military? LT CDR Joe White: Yes, sir. Head of a Judicial Review Board: Lieutenant Commander, under most circumstances, I would be pinning a Silver Star to your lapel. Unfortunately, those are not the circumstances we find ourselves in today. Is there anything you'd like to say in your defense? LT CDR Joe White: Lieutenant Commander McGarrett was in trouble. I did what was needed to get him home. I would do it again if I had to. Steve McGarrett: This my fault, Joe. Joe White: No, my actions are my responsibility. So how about you treat me to a shrimp jumbalaya, and we'll call it square? Steve McGarrett: Let me tell you something, okay? You're the only man on the planet who would see shrimp jambalya as a fair trade to the end of his career, you know that? Lori Weston: Ken Nakoa. We just put him away for carjacking. Danny Williams: Nice to see that our justice system is following through Chin Ho Kelly: Yeah, he's out on bail. But he's wearing a court ordered ankle monitor. Governor Sam Denning: What makes you think if you deliver they'll release the hostages? Steve McGarrett: ...We don't. Lori Weston: But right now, it's the only way we can buy enough time to find those kids. Steve McGarrett: Book 'em, Danno. Danny Williams: You gonna start that again? Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance Ian Anthony Dale as Yakuza member and future H50 confidential informant Adam Noshimuri. * Masi Oka is credited, but do not appear. |- |Hiro Noshimuri |Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa |The head of the Hawaii branch of the Yazuka- the Japanese mafia. |- |Ken Nakoa |David Lee McInnis |A man who appears in the episode. |} |- |Karla |Aimee Garcia |A member of a drug cartel. |- |Hugo Castillo |Rick Gomez |The leader of the drug cartel. |- |Lawyer |Richard Concepcion |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Jason Shaver |Kalama Epstein |A boy who appears in the episode. |- |Driver |Eddie Gudoy |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Jay Katsu |Mike Hipa |A bus driver who appears in the episode. |- |Ken Nakoa |David Lee Mcinnis |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Malcolm Shaver |Ingo Rademacher |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Captain Grant Matthews |Christopher Simms |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Ms. Christie |Erin Wong |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Mrs. Schafer |Christina Simpkins |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Jason Schafer |Kalama Epstein |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Freddy |Chester Tripp |A man who appears in the episode. |} Video References }} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 2 (2010)